The Ninja punished by her geek
by special agent Ali
Summary: Ziva and Abby team up to make Sarah feel better after Twisted Sister. Only problem is Ziva was supposed to tell her boyfriend Tim McGee their plans. She didn't. He finds out on his own. He is not happy. Warning: This is a McGiva spanking story.


_So I finally decided to sit my butt down and type out the story I owe for hangman. Am a week late but I hope Sazzita forgives me. Hope everyone enjoys, it is McGiva._

_This is kind of a What if? Universe. In this world, Tim was Ziva's partner in under covers and they became a couple. It's now a few days after twisted sister. _

_Ziva and Abby team up to make Sarah feel better. Only problem is Ziva was supposed to tell her boyfriend Tim McGee their plans. She didn't and he finds out on his own. He is not happy. _

_As said in summary, this is a spanking story. Don't like that then please stop reading. _

Timothy McGee was angry. No, scratch that he was livid, and it didn't help his reason was stepping off the elevator with a smile.

He glanced around the corner as he heard the bell. Before the women saw him he ducked back. He folded his arms and waited.

It was late Monday morning but they hadn't had a case yet. Tim was pleased with that. It gave him more time to yell at his girlfriend.

The girls apparently had left on Saturday for a girls only weekend. That didn't bother Tim, he was glad Sarah was protected.

What did bother him was he didn't know that till after they left. After he spent hours searching till it dawned on him to search Ziva's desk.

There he found the little note she was supposed to have given him. Now he was just pissed off and sat waiting.

He heard laughter Ziva and Abby were laughing at something the young female McGee said. The laughter immediately though died as they rounded the corner.

"Hello ladies" he said testily. Ziva stared at her boyfriend then gasped and muttered something in Hebrew. Sarah and Abby threw her shocked looks.

McGee folded his arms and stared at the women.

"I still don't understand Hebrew, but I am guessing you realize I am pissed, huh sweetheart?" he asked.

"Yes, I guess I got distracted from our last case and…."

"That's no excuse!" Tim cut her off. He then noticed Abby and Sarah still there and lowered his voice.

"Was it Ziva who was supposed to notify me?" he asked and both nodded.

He nodded back. "All right then, Sarah go with Abby to her lab I'll be down soon as I can" he said softly.

Abby nodded. "Of course Tim but just know I am so sorry. If I even knew for a second you didn't know…She didn't get to finish as Tim touched her lips with a finger. He kissed her cheek.

"I believe you Abs, I can tell Ziva is the one at fault" he said and Ziva muttered something as she leaned against her desk.

He ignored her and hugged Abby. "I'm only angry with her not you, you're my best friend" he added and Abby smiled.

He then moved to Sarah who looked sorry. "Hey sis" he called and she looked up. "Don't worry okay? I am glad you had fun" he said.

"I really thought Ziva told you Tim, I didn't even check my phone or anything I just wanted a stress…."

She stopped as Tim pulled her close like he did with Abby and kissed her forehead. "If Ziva was in charge of telling me then she is to blame not you" he said.

Sarah nodded in his chest and they hugged a moment. "Now go with Abby and don't feel guilty, just hang with her, I'll be down in a while" he said.

Ziva was sitting on her desk waiting. When the two girls were gone he turned to her.

"I'm sorry Tim, I completely….." she began and Tim grabbed her wrist.

"I'm not discussing it here" he hissed and pulled her up. Ziva nodded and allowed her man to lead her to the conference room.

Tim opened the door and she walked in. He walked in behind her and pulled the door close.

She went to the table and sat down on it. Tim moved to her and folded his arms. He stared at her like a father to his naughty little girl. Ziva stared back.

Ziva was never afraid of anyone in her life. She knew she could easily overtake anyone even just using her bare hands.

But Tim was different. Since the day she joined the team she found she liked the man. He was tough in his own way but mostly he was kind and gentle.

Somehow, he made her fall madly in love with him. Now, For the first time ever, she was afraid of a man.

She was afraid he was done with her. Tim was possibly the only man she never ever wanted to hurt and yet still managed to.

After a few minutes Ziva got impatient. "What Tim? What can I say to make this better?" she asked as she kept eye contact.

He shrugged. "Not sure there is anything to say Ziva" he said, his voice was cold.

"I said I was sorry Tim, I really am" she said and grabbed for his hands. He quickly pulled back.

"Don't Z, this isn't a stupid fight you can just kiss and make up!" He shouted. He moved away and began to pace.

When he came back, he got close to her face. "This is my sister and you know how much her incident affected me!" he hissed.

Ziva nodded. "Then what do I do Tim? You been the kindest to me from the beginning, I don't ever want to lose you" she asked.

Tim sighed. "I don't want to lose you either Z" he confessed. He pulled out the chair in front of her and collapsed in it.

"When you told us you were assigned to our team I knew everyone would give you a hard time so I thought I should least be nice" he said.

Ziva smiled. "You were very nice Tim, you made me feel better, I knew I least had one friend here" she said.

Tim smiled back but only briefly, he was still angry.

"I guess Gibbs noticed we were close and that is why he sent us to be under covers, gotta say I wasn't complaining" he said and she laughed.

"Neither did I" she said. He then sighed and looked away. She sighed too.

"Is it over then? I can understand if you hate me, Sarah is your world and I…"

She trailed off as Tim suddenly pulled her off the table into his arms.

"You both are my world" he said. Ziva smiled and snuggled to him. "I don't want it to end Z but I also think you should be punished" he added.

Ziva pulled back. "Like what? A spanking?" she asked and to her shock he nodded.

"I need to know you will always have my back and that when you mess up you trust me to fix it" he said.

He stroked her hair smiling. "I love you Ziva David, but I also love Sarah with all my heart, I can't let this slide, you can't just take my sister and forget to tell me" he said.

Ziva nodded. "You're right, were a team as well a couple and we shouldn't forget to have each others back" she said.

"All right, enough talking then, stand up, undress and lay over my lap" Tim instructed. Ziva nodded.

She turned her head from him as she lowered her pants. She didn't want to see he was turning her on from his authoritative tone.

She quickly wiped that off her mind. It was a punishment she knew and she was determined to see it as that and only that.

She quickly dropped her pants and draped herself over his lap. Tim left her panties on and quickly began administering her spanking.

Spank. She winced at the first smack. She never realized how strong Tim was or how angry he could get.

"You will not ever hold back on me, if you want to hang with my sister, you will let me know" he said spanking her with every word.

Ziva nodded as tears slowly escaped. "Yes Tim! I'm so sorry" she hissed.

Tim swatted her ten more times and stopped. He lifted her back up and into his lap and held her lovingly.

"Sorry sweetheart, I really am but you have to know this is how much my sister means to me, I have to be able to know where she is" he whispered.

Ziva nodded as she cried softly on him. "It is fine Tim, I deserved it, I am so sorry I worried you" she answered.

"It's forgiven and forgotten, just don't let it happen again" he answered. He tipped her back to look at her beautiful tear streaked face.

He smiled and kissed her lips then cuddled her again. They stayed like that for ten minutes and Ziva finished crying.

"If you're all right, why don't we go pick up Sarah, Abby and maybe even DiNozzo and go out to dinner?" Tim suggested.

"I'd love to my sweet little writer" she agreed. Tim stood and escorted her out and shut the door.


End file.
